darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tokkul
Tokkul is the only currency of the TzHaar residing in the underground TzHaar City. It is made from hardened bodies of dead TzHaar. Tokkul cannot be created by players. According to the Wise Old Man in Postbag from the Hedge 12 and 14, the name Tokkul means, roughly, rock token or material value. It is revealed in The Elder Kiln quest that the souls of the dead TzHaar live in a tormented state within the Tokkul, although this is generally disbelieved by living TzHaar. During The Brink of Extinction, this is finally accepted as fact by the leaders who begin returning the Tokkul to the sacred lava, releasing the spirits inside. After the Brink of Extinction TzHaar merchants still deal in Tokkul. It is revealed in conversation with TzHaar-Mej-Jeh that they do so to collect it, so that it can be returned to the lava. Obtaining Tokkul Since Tokkul isn’t tradeable, it is difficult to obtain. There are currently only four ways to obtain Tokkul: * Competing in the TzHaar Fight Pit * Competing in the TzHaar Fight Cave * Killing the TzHaar citizens and guards * After completing the elite Karamja Tasks, 8,000 Tokkul can be received daily from TzHaar-Hur-Zuh, the banker at TzHaar main plaza. TzHaar Fight Pit The TzHaar Fight Pit minigame, along with selling to the TzHaar shops, was the first way to get Tokkul. Tokkul is only received from the Fight Pit if you are its champion. The amount of Tokkul you receive as a reward is based on the combat levels of all of the participants in that round. Note that selling to TzHaar shops to receive Tokkul can no longer be done. TzHaar Fight Cave The Fight Cave is the ultimate gauntlet for players proving themselves worthy of a Fire cape. Players obtain variable amounts of Tokkul as a consolation prize depending on how far they progress before succumbing. Each time a player completes the Fight Cave, they will receive 16,064 Tokkul along with a Fire cape. Killing TzHaar Recommended stats Recommended gear *Guthan's helm > Bandos helmet > Helm of Neitiznot > Dragon full helm *Guthan's platebody > Verac's brassard/Bandos chestplate > Any Barrows Platebody > Dragon platebody *Guthan's chainskirt> Verac's plateskirt/Bandos tassets > Dragon platelegs *Drygore weaponry > Chaotic weaponry > Abyssal whip/Godsword *Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory > Amulet of strength *TokKul-Zo > Asylum Surgeon > Sixth Age Circuit >Ring of recoil *Pneumatic gloves > Goliath gloves > Spellcaster gloves > Best RFD Gloves *Steadfast boots > Bandos boots > Dragon boots *Completionist cape > Max cape > TokHaar-Kal > Soul Wars cape > Any trimmed Skillcape > Fire cape > un-trimmed Skillcape > Obsidian cape *Divine spirit shield/Drygore weaponry > Chaotic kiteshield/Enhanced excalibur > Blessed spirit shield/Chaotic weaponry > Bandos warshield > Dragonfire shield Recommended inventory *(1) Super attack potion *(1) Super defence potion *(20+) Monkfish or cavefish With Guthan's set, a player may fight the Tzhaar kets for upwards of 50 minutes without banking, using the gear and inventory listed. With the minimum stats, a player can earn between 35 and 45k tokkul an hour, but with stats of over 80, a player may last over 1 hour without banking and earn about 50 to 60k tokkul an hour. Since the EoC update it is possible for a player with 80+ stats to earn over 100k Tokkul an hour. Spending Tokkul There are numerous items for which tokkul can be exchanged. These can be then traded for regular Coins. Note: The Tzhaar shops no longer offer a discount if a player is wearing the Karamja gloves 1 after the update. Recharging Tokkul-Zo After completion of The Elder Kiln, the player may spend up to 50,000 Tokkul to have their TokKul-Zo recharged. The price is 50,000 Tokkul for a complete recharge (4,000 charges). Donating Tokkul Once the player has access to the Fight Cauldron, they may donate Tokkul at the coffer to temporarily enhance their obsidian armour. 15,000 Tokkul may be spent for an extra 10% damage reduction, and to lower its degrade chance per hit to 20%, for 20 minutes. One can donate thrice simultaneously to extend the duration to 60 minutes. Dropping monsters Trivia * TokKul is spelled 'Tokkul', when in your inventory. But when you attempt to value something at a Tzhaar store it reads 'TokKul'. It is unknown whether this is an error in the coding of the game or there purposely. * With the personalised shop update, the price of the uncut onyx gem was increased by a factor of 9. The buying ]]and selling prices of other items were also somewhat increased, thus devaluing the Tokkul currency. This angered some players who were saving up to buy an onyx gem, and had therefore invested substantial funds in Tokkul. * The Mi-go, a race from the works of H.P. Lovecraft, mine a metal called tok'l. The tok'l is used to create a Mi-go's "brain cylinder". This is remotely similar to the TzHaar in that TokKul comes from a TzHaar when they die. The name is similar, while the use is an opposite. * Originally, Tzhaar-Xils and Tzhaar-Kets only dropped 10-15 Tokkul at a time and completion of the Fight Cave only awarded 8000 Tokkul. An update increased the amount of Tokkul received as drops and from the Fight Cave. The update also increased the price of various items in the store. * When looking at dropped Tokkul, the northern side of it appears totally invisible, except for the tops of the Tokkul, and when looked at from the side, it looks as if the tokens are cut in half. * Each of the Obsidian items cost 2.5 times the high alching value in Tokkul. no:Tokkul Category:TzHaar Category:Items on reward scrolls